My Love Life With An Uchiha
by x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X.x
Summary: Its the year 2028,"WAHHH!" I have 6 children and live in a huge mansion with the most wanted man in Japan. How did I get like this?"Mama who is that boy in the picture? Its not Daddy! Oh boy !SasukeXSakura HIATUS! NEW CHNAGES IN PROGRESS!
1. Once upon a time

**XxXxXxBabyboo294XxXxXx**

**Babyboo294: **Yello!! Everybody!!

**Angelique**: She's back!!

**Babyboo294:** Guess what peoples?!

**Angelique:** You got a new story

**Babyboo294:** How did you know?

**Angelique:** I can read minds!

**Babyboo294:** Okay then, guess what I'm saying now

**Angelique:** Um……nothing **I guessed that one! hehe**

**Babyboo294:** What the?! Okay next try! What am I going to say now?

**Angelique:** I do not own Naruto except the characters that are seen now.

**Babyboo294:** Gasp

**Angelique:** Let's begin the story!

**XxXxXxBabyboo294XxXxXx**

**Chapter 1**

**In the year of 2028, November, 22nd Friday 12:25 am  
**

"Wahh!!" the wails of a baby echoed through the house.

**Angelique: Who baby that is?**

The owner of the cries was held by a woman dressed in a French maid's outfit, the original short black frilly dress with a white apron, she was trying to calm the baby down but without luck, the cries still continued.

"Shh, Calm down" the maid whispered to the baby as she bounced it up and down

"Wahh!!" the baby cried as tears streamed down its eyes as its cheeks flushed, she started to fidget in the woman's arms

"I don't get it" the maid looked at the baby face to face "What do you want?"

"Wahh-" the baby's cries stopped suddenly as its onyx eyes sparkled in delight

"Huh?" the maid said

"Agi-wabi!" the baby squealed as she stretched her tiny arms behind the maid, struggling out of her grasp

"What are you trying to do?" the maid glanced to the side a bit, to see what had caught the baby's attention. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw a woman leaning on the side of the door. "Mrs. Uchiha?" she stammered

**Angelique: Who's Mrs. Uchiha?**

**Babyboo294: Why don't you shut up and just read the story!**

**Angelique: I just want to know who's Sasuke wife! It could be... Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Temari**

**Ino: Wait a second! Am I Sasuke Uchiha's wife?**

**Babyboo294: Umm...**

**Ino: I demand you to tell me right now!!**

**Babyboo294: Ummm...Security!!**

**Miss Piggy and Kermit appears**

**Babyboo294: You two please show Miss Yamanaka to the door**

**Miss Piggy : Come on Lets go**

**Ino: Move it pig!**

**Miss Piggy: How dare you call me a pig!**

**Ino: But thats what you are**

**Miss Piggy: Grr**

**Kermit: Umm Piggy I think we should listen to the orders before-**

**CRASH! BOOM! BREAK!!**

**Kermit: That happens**

**Ino: You better hold back hog or I will be doing porkchops up in this pla-**

**CRASH!**

**Miss Piggy: She finally shut up! **

**Kermit: You didn't have to knock her out with the vase you know**

**Miss Piggy: But Kermie she wouldn't stop talking! And look what happened to my hair! Its all tangled up!**

**Angelique: Okay then**

**Babyboo294: On with the story**

"Katie how many times have I told you to just call me...

**Angelique: Dun Dun Dun**

_((SFX: Drumroll))_

"Sakura" the woman said as she fully entered the baby's room

"Yes Sakura- sama" the maid said quietly "I'm sorry for the disturbance of your night rest" she bowed lowly

"Its okay Katie-chan, no apology needed" Sakura took the baby from her, holding it in her arms

"Agi-wagi" the baby giggled as Sakura stuck out her tongue at her

Sakura looked at the petite girl infront of her "Katie-chan, how old are you?" Sakura curiously looked at her appearance. She looked about 15 or 16 with the height she was at now.

"Huh?" Katie was surprised by the question. Hesitantly, blinking her violet orbs a few times, she finally answered "I'm seventeen"

"Seventeen! Aren't you too young to be working at this level of labour" Sakura said, her voice rising a bit

"Yes I am, but I needed the extra money for college" Katie explained "So I'm very thankful for this job that Uchiha-san has given me" **_See he's not all that heartless_**

"Sasuke gave you this job?" Sakura said with the look of surprise in her face

"Yes ma'm" Katie bowed again. Her orange curled hair shaded her face as she waited for her master's response

"Hmm" Sakura thought

"Is there anything that you need Sakura-sama?" Katie asked, breaking her out of her thoughts

"No I'm fine here, you can go to bed now, its late" Sakura dismissed her as she sat down on a mahogany rocking chair which was near a white cradle covered by a white netting in the corner of the room

"Yes ma'm" Katie said "I apologize again for not being able to calm Miss. Aisha"

"I told you its okay Katie-chan" Sakura smiled "Besides Aisha doesn't really listen to anyone in this house, she only listens to her father" she said making a face at the "innocent" baby

"Haha" Katie laughed as her placed a hand to her mouth

"But I'm the one with her milk, so she only wants me for food" Sakura stared down at Aisha's forest green eyes "Now that I think about it, she's using me" she frowned

"Agi-wagi" the baby repeated again looking up at her, quite confused

"Goodnight Mrs. Uchiha" Katie bowed again, leaving the room

"Have you been giving Katie-chan trouble?" Sakura peered down at her baby

"Hehe" Aisha giggled

"Have you Ai-Ai?" Sakura smiled "Are you just wanted to see mommy?"

"Agi-wagi" Aisha said again, sounding more demanding now. Her small hands tugged the silk robe Sakura was wearing

"Oh so you're hungry now" Sakura began to breast feed the baby "It surprises me how much you eat on a daily basis, ne Ai- Ai?" Sakura looked down at the baby as its eyes soon began to droop slightly

"Mommy?" a little voice was heard from outside the door

"Huh?Hikari, Shatori, What are you all still doing up?" Sakura

**xXxXxXx**

**Name: Shatori Uchiha**

**Age: 18 1/2**

**Family: Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Twin of Satoshi Uchiha, Older brother of Saiyuki, Daisuke, Hikari and Aisha Uchiha**

**Hair colour: Black, chicken butt style like his father, front bangs are pink**

**Eye colour: Green**

**Personality: Arrogant**

**-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-**

**Name: Hikari Uchiha**

**Age: 5**

**Family: 2nd Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Younger sister of Satoshi, Shatori, Saiyuki and Daisuke Uchiha, older sister of Aisha Uchiha**

**Hair colour: Pink, root of the hair are black**

**Eye colour: turquoise**

**Personality: 40 year old stuck in a 5 year old body**

**-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-**

**Name: Aisha Uchiha**

**Age: 1**

**Family: Last Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Youngest sister of Satoshi, Shatori, Saiyuki, Daisuke and Hikari Uchiha**

**Hair colour: Pink**

**Eye colour: onyx**

**Personality: Daddy's bundle of joy**

**xXxXxXx**

"I heard crying so I woke up, and dragged Tori down here with me" Hikaru rubbed her eyes as she walked towards her mother. "Are you alright?" Hikaru looked up at her mother with big onyx eyes

"Yes I'm fine, but sweetie I really need you to go back to sleep now okay, its really late" Sakura placed an arm around her

"Is Ai-Ai sleeping too?" Hikaru peered down at her sleeping face, pink curls formed her face

"Yes she is, cause its past her bed time too" Sakura said

"Okay mommy _yawn_" Hikaru rubbed her eyes

"Goodnight" Sakura placed a kiss on her head "Goodnight Shatori"

"Night" Shatori simply said picking up his tired sister as they walked back through the dark house to their rooms.

Sakura watched as the children removed themselves from the door, placing the sleeping baby back in her crib. She fixed the robe around her closely, turning off the lights in the room leaving only one light on which showed cloud prints on the ceilings.

While walking down the hallways, Sakura decided not to go in bed just yet, but instead taking a quick left out through the glass door to the balcony.

Resting her hands on the gold railing, she felt the night breeze waking up her tired eyes as the moonlight shown down on her. She took in the scene before her, the flowers in the garden glowed like neon lights as fireflies danced on the petals.

But she wasn't the only one that caught the attention of the moonlight. At the corner of her eye, she stole a glance at the glistening object on her fourth finger, lifting it up to her face.

"Hmm" Sakura studied the ring "Mrs. Uchiha" she stared at the ring a while, remembering the evnts which took place after it. "How did I get myself into this position. I live in a huge house for 20yrs now, that I still get lost in from time to time with six children and the most wanted man in Japan"

"Wow I didn't know you thought of me that way" a voice ringed through her ear. "I'm actually flattered"

The air instantly stopped in her throat. "S-Sasuk-ke-kun" Sakura struggled to say his name. He chuckled at this.

Even after those many years of them together, he still had this effect on her. She turned to meet up with onyx eyes staring at mischieviously at her, he placed his has behind her trapping Sakura between the railing and him.

"Most wanted man in Japan, I like the sound of that" Sasuke smirked at her "Too bad I'm already taken, ne Saki-chan?" he nuzzled her neck

"Mmm. Sasuke-kun I told you, you didn't have to get up" Sakura said quietly

"Hn, you were taking too long" Sasuke said "I didn't want you to get lost" he teased

"Har Har, Well explain that to Ai-Ai then" Sakura laughed as she placed her arms around his neck

"So what were you doing out here anyways?" Sasuke asked his eyes locked with hers

"Just thinking" Sakura eased her body off the railing

"Of me, oh Saki that's so sweet" Sasuke grinned

"No! You arrogant bastard! Not you!" Sakura punched him playfully

"Ow! My gosh Saki! What the hell is in you're arm" Sasuke rubbed his shoulder

"Besides, bones, blood and muscle" Sakura stated "A temper of its own"

"Hn" Sasuke

"….I was thinking about the children, our of this feels like a dream" Sakura sighed

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together

"I mean like this, being married to you and this big family. I never thought my life would end up this way" Sakkura gazed into his eyes

"Well believe it Saki-chan, cause this is no dream" Sasuke kissed her on the lips

"Haha" Sakura laughed "It seems Naruto has rubbed off on you" she pulled away

"Oh joy" Sasuke said with sarcasm as he pulled her into him again.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Shatori & Hikaru**

The two siblings arrived at a door with a finger print lock on the side of the door. The boy growled at the contraption that the little girl had installed on the door just recently.

"Hey Hikaru" Shatori gently nudged her as Hikaru stirred in her sleep "Grr" he lifted Hikaru's finger and placed on the scan pad as a red light passed over it

"Door open" a computer's voice said as Shatori turned the door knob

He stepped inside the room. For a five year old girl, Hikaru's room looked more like a sixteen year old's room. The walls were covered with several posters of different celebrities: Chris Brown, Omarion, Bow Bow etc., and the interior was painting in her favourite colour babyblue. She had a huge book shelf filled with different types of fashion magazines and trophies.

Shatori slowly walked to the queen size bed and placed the girl on the butterfly printed sheets, tucking her in tightly into the bed. He brushed some of the black strangs of hair away from her face, turning to head out the door.

"Tori" Hikaru whispered, turning her head towards him

"Yes Hikaru" Shatori glanced back at her

"Can you wake me up early tomorrow morning _yawn" _Hikaru said "I have a _yawn _hair appointment and I don't want to be late _yawn_"

"What?! Appointment?" Shatori said with the look of surprise on his face "….Hahah" he laughed

"Whats so funny?" Hikaru asked

"Nothing night Hikaru" Shatori said turning off the lights _"Appointment? Sometimes I wonder about that _

**Fast Forward**

**Saturday, 23rd November, 2028 5:45 pm  
**

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hello" Sakura said as she picked up the phone

"Forehead!!" a voice shouted through the phone. Sakura stepped back a little away from the phone, cringing at the screeching noise

"Hi Ino-pig" Sakura smiled as she tried to unblocked her ear "Congratulations Ino, I think you just made me lost the hearing on my left ear"

"Har Har" Ino said

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing much. I just went to the mall and picked up some shoes and little bit on clothes" Ino informed

"A little bit?" Sakura asked "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes Sakura I bought a little bit of clothes" Ino said

"My ear is really damaged" Sakura laughed "Ino that is an understatement. A little bit of clothes for you is a whole new wardrobe of clothes"

"It's not that much" Ino said "I think I only brought home ten bags"

"Ten?!" Sakura exclaimed "Now that really isn't a little bit"

"My gosh Sakura won't you get off of my shopping dilemma" Ino said

"Ino you still have clothes from two years ago that you haven't worn yet" Sakura said

"Grr forget it, I'll just give them to Naoko, she's the same size as me now" Ino said

"You can do that too" Sakura said

"Of course, Naoko has the same slim shape as me" Ino said

"You mean you have the same slim shape as Naoko" Sakura "I know you wouldn't have been saying the same thing two months ago" she teased

"What do you think! I just had a baby pushed out of me Sakura" Ino said

"I know, I know" Sakura

"I thought I would never lose that belly of mine" Ino said

"Haha" Sakura laughed "How do you think I feel"

"Anyways I got something for my baby goddaughter" Ino said

"Oh that's nice" Sakura walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter "What is it?

"I got her this cute little yellow pajamas with white teddy bears on them, a matching gold bracelet and...did you get Ai-Ai's ears pierced yet?" Ino asked

"Ummm... yeah just a few weeks ago, finally got Sasuke to say yes" Sakura "He was totally against it the first time"

"How comes? Hikari and Saiyuki got their ears pierced" Ino asked curiously

"Yeah but Saiyuki only got her's done when she was eleven and Hikari's was done when she was three" Sakura said "But that situation was different though. Naruto was bribed to take Hikari, to get them done"

"Hahaha! Wow! So I'm guessing Hikari bribed him with Ramen then?" Ino said

"Exactly, you should know how Hikari is already" Sakura said "From since that day, we never let Naruto babysit the children again"

"Yeah I know, she has a mind of Sasuke and your brain, cunning and smart" Ino laughed

'Yeah" Sakura said as something quickly caught her eyes, she peered through the opening of the room. Sakura looked closely through the opening intently as she saw her eldest daughter quietly walking to the front door. "What the-"

"What's wrong?" Ino asked

"Saiyuki just passed me and she's dress up very hot" Sakura walked to the opening

"Hahaha someone's got a date" Ino chimed "Someone's got a date" she sang

"Ino!" Sakura **_shouted_**

"Someone's got a date!" Ino sang "Someone's got a date!'

"INO!" Sakura shouted

"Someone's got a-"Ino sang

"**INO!!**" Sakura shouted

"WHAT!!" Ino shouted

"Ino stop singing!! You sound horrible!" Sakura said "You want me to be death in the other ear as well"

"Hmph" Ino growled "You should be lucky that you're behind that phone"

"I'm very glad I'm behind this phone" Sakura said "Let me call you back in a few minutes or you want to stay for the show?"

"I wanna stay" Ino said "This is going to me **_HILARIOUS!!" _**Ino snag again

"Seriously Ino, stick to your day job" Sakura "Singing is so not for you"

"_Sakura_" Ino growled

"_Shh_ you want to hear or not" Sakura said as she heard silence on Ino's end of the phone "Good" Sakura placed the phone on the table walking stealthily to the door.

Saiyuki reached the front door taking out the keys from her pocket as she fumbled with them to unlock the door.

"So are you going to tell me where you're going or you want me catch a heart attack later on, wondering where my child has disappeared to" Sakura said leaning on the wall

"_Gasp _Ummm... I wasn't going to be out that long" Saiyuki whined

**xXxXxXx**

**Name: Saiyuki Uchiha**

**Age: 17 ½**

**Family: 1st Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Younger sister of Satoshi and Shatori Uchiha and Older sister of Daisuke, Hikari and Aisha Uchiha**

**Eye colour: Forest green**

**Hair colour: black with pink streaks**

**Height: 5'4**

**Personality: 99.90% Tomboy, 0.10% Girly**

**xXxXxXx**

"Sweetie, whether you're late or not, you still have to tell me or you're father where you're going" Sakura walked towards her

_"Sasuke, for sure, is not going to let her go"_ Ino said

"Mmm...I'm going to the cinema" Saiyuki confessed

"With who?" Sakura asked

"A friend" Saiyuki said

"..." Sakura stared at her daughter

"Mama I'm serious" Saiyuki pleaded "I'm telling the truth"

**PUPPY DOG EYES!**

"... Alright alright I'll let you go" Sakura said "I trust you okay"

"Thanks Mama" Saiyuki smiled at her as she turned to go to the door

_"That was easy"_ Ino said _"Too easy"_

Suddenly Sasuke appeared, walking down the stairs coolly as Saiyuki instantly froze. The tension rose in the area that they were in as silence blanketed the room. He stared intently at Saiyuki looking her up and down, taking a quick side glance at Sakura. "Where are you going?" he broke the silence

"I going to the cinema" Saiyuki said

"Who said you can go?" Sasuke asked

"Mama" Saiyuki said

"Well you can't go" Sasuke said simply

"But Mama-" Saiyuki said

"No you can't go" Sasuke said "Besides you're not even stepping out of this house dress like that"

"Whats wrong with what I have on now?" Saiyuki looked down at herself. A short black jeans pants, a white close fitting tank , red and black high socks which covered up to the half of her thigh and black and white airbrushed with skulls Converse, what was so bad about that?

"Go cover the top of yourself" Sasuke said

"But-" Saiyuki said

"Saiyuki" Sasuke said in a serious tone

"Grr" Saiyuki growled "Hikari!!"

_"And in comes Hikari"_ Ino grinned

"Yes please" Hikari skipped down the stairs, with a blue headset, microphone piece attached to it, close to her mouth.

"Can you get me something that will cover my shoulders?" Saiyuki asked

"For what occasion?" Hikari

"To the cinema" Saiyuki said

"Oh I get it! This is for your date with **_Hmfffff_**" Hikari said as Saiyuki quickly covered her mouth before anyone finished hear what she said. Sasuke curiously at the two girls.

"Heh Heh" Saiyuki laughed nervously as she pulled Hikari aside "Hikari what are you thinking, you want to get me in trouble"

"But you are going on a date with him" Hikari smirked slyly

"How did you find that out?" Saiyuki asked

"I have my sources" Hikari said

"Hmm" Saiyuki huffed "You're too smart for your own age"

"So I'm guessing that _Daddykins_ doesn't know yet" Hikari said looking over to her father

"No" Saiyuki said "That's why you have to keep your big mouth shut alright"

"But since my mouth is very very BIG!!" Hikari shouted at the last word "Its going to need a price to keep it shut for a while" she rubbed her first 3 fingers together

"Grr" Saiyuki growled "Here" she shoved a 50 bill at her

"Hmm" Hikari lifted it up above her to check and see if it was real "Okay"

"Now go get me that cover" Saiyuki said pushing Hikari along "Please work your magic"

Be right back" Hikari said disappearing in a flash

"Who are you going with?"Sasuke continued with his questioning

"A friend" Saiyuki said

"Who is..."Sasuke said

"A boy" Saiyuki said

"This boy is..." Sasuke pressed on

"Hakudoshi Hyuuga" Saiyuki said quietly

"You mean Neji Hyuuga's kid" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Saiyuki nod her head "You are definitely not going"

"But Daddy!" Saiyuki whined

_"But Daddy my foot HAHA" _Ino laughed

"No buts, you're not going" Sasuke said

"Daddy I'm seventeen I'm turning eighteen in a month" Saiyuki said "I'm old enough to take care of myself"

"You're still seventeen" Sasuke said "Once you're living in this house, you follow my instructions"

"Daddy please" Saiyuki pleaded "Why don't you want me to go out with him?"

"I don't like that boy" Sasuke said

"But I like him" Saiyuki said

"Sasuke I think you should let her go, you have been overprotective of her. Give her a chance" Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder

"I've found it" Hikari walked back into the room holding a short black hoodie "Here you go onee-chan" she give her the piece of clothing as Saiyuki quickly placed it on

"Be back here by 9:30" Sasuke said

"10:00" Saiyuki countered

"9:45" Sasuke said

"10:30" Saiyuki said

"Any later and you won't be getting back into the house" Sasuke said

"I love you"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Love you, Mama" Saiyuki give a quick wave to her mother

"Hey onee-chan, I hope you remembered to put on water-proof mascara so that when he dumps you-"Hikari chimed

"Hikari!!" Saiyuki shouted as she slammed the door. Saiyuki stepped out the door to see a silver BMW convertible pulled up at the end of the walk way outside the gate.

"Haku-kun" Saiyuki smiled as she stepped into the vehicle. _Right on time_

"Hello" Hakudoshi said as he pulled her into a kiss as his fingers felt through her wavy hair. "You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

"T-Thanks" Saiyuki blushed lightly

"Well let's go" Hakudoshi said pressing the gas pedal, draping an arm over her seat

"Well I'll see you guys later, I have calls to make" Hikari said

"Oh and Mommy, if someone comes at the door, talking about a shipment, call me, right away" Hikari turned to walk up the stairs

"What shipment?" Sakura asked

"A shipment for my birthday party" Hikari said

"Hikari your birthday is not until April next year. Why are you worrying about it so early?" Sakura asked

"Mummy in this world you must always be prepared" Hikari said pinning up her recently done flat ironed hair with a gold hair broche. "So that when the big day comes we won't have any conflict. You see mummy, preparation is always the key" she left the room

"How old is she again?" Sakura asked

"I'm convinced now" Sasuke said "That is that is a 40 year old woman stuck in a 5 year old body"

"Hahaha" Sakura laughed as she walked to where she left the phone "Enjoyed the show?"

"I totally agree with Sasuke" Ino said "You really have a problem there"

"You too" Sakura said

**Fast Forward**

**I'm too lazy to write out the whole date, so I'm just going to skip to the ending.**

The room was very dark the only sounds were coming from the big white screen which projected a vampire on the screen. Everybody in the room had their eyes fixed on the screen before them...well not every body since there was one particular couple in the back who wasn't paying much attention to the movie.

The couple's faces were hidden perfectly from the darkness but I'll give you a hint: Hakudoshi and Saiyuki

Hakudoshi's hands roamed to her waist pulling the girl close to him, placing his lips on her's. Her fingers wove into his silky curls as their tongues battle out the battle in their mouths, releasing for air at intervals. Saiyuki's rided up a bit revealing some of her flat stomach. Hakudoshi's soon faltered to her thighs. He suddenly felt vibrations coming from her foot as a little tune played from her.

"What the" Hakudoshi broke away from her

"Huh" Saiyuki looked down at her leg, removing the device that was giving off the vibrations.

**_Who said the Bunny can't rock_**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_If Buggs don't make you hop_**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_Think The Space Jam is going to stop_**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_Ehh you only Buggin'_**

**_Who said the Bunny can't jam_**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_If you all don't know who I am_**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_Buggs ain't the coolest in the land _**

**_Ya Buggin'_**

**_Ehh you only Buggin'_**

"Hello" Saiyuki answered the phone

"Saiyuki get home! Its already 10:28" Hikari shouted on the next line

"Oh shit" Saiyuki cursed

"What's wrong?" Hakudoshi asked

"I have to get home" Saiyuki got up quickly and fixed herself "I'm on curfew"

Saiyuki grabbed Hakudoshi's arm and dragged him out the cinema as they rushed quickly to the house.

**10:45pm**

Hikari paced up and down outside the balcony which gave a perfect view of the front road. "What the hell is taking her so long?" she took a glance at a nearby clock

A loud engine pulled up at the front of the house as a gate screeched opened from a force.

Hikari rushed to the railing, running her fingers through her hair."Thank God!!"

Saiyuki crept to the front door silently as she went to unlock the door, but when she pulled the door was still locked. "What the-. It seems Daddy put on the second lock on the door. He wasn't playing when he said the house is going to be locked if I don't come back in time"

"I'm going have to climb up the wall. But where?" Saiyuki thought as she looked up at the height of the wall

"Psst! Saiyuki!!" a voice shouted from above

"Huh?" Saiyuki walked to where the voice was "Hikari?"

"You wait now to come home. Don't you have a watch its past 10:30!" Hikari said

"I know I know" Saiyuki said "Just help me get inside"

"Ok grab on to this" Hikari threw a knotted rope down the ledge. Saiyuki quickly scaled up the wall, placing her feet over the railing as she safely landed on the ground

"Thank you" Saiyuki said

"Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me" Hikari said staring her down. Saiyuki started to remove her shoes and socks, hopping across Hikari's perfectly carpeted floor.

"Your going to have a looooonnnnng talk tomorrow with Daddy" Hikari chimed

"Hikari shut up!You may have helped me but you're still anno**YING!!CRASH**!!" Saiyuki fell down,bumping into the computer chair

Footsteps started to run to the door.

**BLAM!!**

"What the hell happened!" a boy with black hair entered the room followed by two more

"Daisuke, Satoshi and Shatori" Hikari looked at them

**xXxXxXx**

**Name: Satoshi Uchiha**

**Age: 18 1/2**

**Family: Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Twin of Shatori Uchiha, Eldest brother of Saiyuki, Daisuke, Hikari and Aisha Uchiha**

**Eye colour: green**

**Hair colour: black , shoulder length like Madara's, tips of the first layer of hair are pink**

**Personality: Quiet, but not around his sisters, especially Saiyuki, he got a soft spot for them**

**-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-**

**Name: Daisuke Uchiha**

**Age: 14**

**Family: 3rd Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, Younger brother of Satoshi, Shatori and Saiyuki Uchiha, older brother of Hikari and Aisha Uchiha**

**Hair colour: black**

**Eye colour: onyx black**

**Personality: Hyper, has a temper like Sakura**

**xXxXxXx**

"What are you all doing in here?" Hikari asked as Saiyuki slowly got off the ground

"I heard something heavy drop off ground so I ran up here" Daisuke said "It seems this one here fell on her fat ass disrupting me from my sleep" _**It seems all the Uchiha's are light sleepers**_

"Grr" Saiyuki growled "You little pipsqueak!" She lunged at him and try to strangle him to the ground

"Ahh!!" Daisuke shouted

"I- am - not- fat!" Saiyuki shook him into the ground at each word

"Haha" Shatori laughed as Satoshi snickered at the beating

"Sometimes you all just get on like some immature brats" Hiakri commented folded her arms

"Immature brats?" Saiyuki and Daisuke instantly stopped as they side glanced at the girl "Hmm" they got up from the ground and took up a couple of stuff toys and pillows and sent a few Satoshi's and Shatori's way. Looking up at everyone, everybody got the same idea. All of them lunged at the little girl as she got plummented the stuff toys and pillows.

"Ahh! Stop!!" Hikari cried from under the pillows as she widly kicked her feet "Hahaha Stop! Or I'll kick you!!"

"How can you kick us if you can't stop lau- **OWWw**!!" Daisuke cried as he broke away from the fight holding his family jewels

"Look Hikari you see what you did" Saiyuki said "Now Daisuke isn't going to get any children hahaha!!" she laughed

"Thats what you get for tickling me!" Hikari stick her tongue out at them

"Oww!! It friggin' hurts!!" Daisuke wailed as he rolled in Hikari's shelf. Colliding with the shelf caused a few things to drop down from above, a few heavy things. "OWW!" a huge book landed on his face knocking him out

"Hey whats this?" Shatori removed the book from Daisuke's face. It was relatively old book with golden words enscribed on the front, _"In My Memories" _"Hikari, who does this belong to?"

"Oh thats Mommy's" Hikari peered down at the book, turning to the first page "See"

"I never saw this book before" Saiyuki examine dthe book carefully

"Neither have I" Shatori said as he quickly flipped through the pages. A picture got loose from the book, landing next to Satoshi.

"Whats this?" Satoshi looked at the picture, his eye widening a bit

**Knock Knock**

"Huh?" Shatori looked up at the door

"Whats going on in here?" Sakura walked into the room followed by Sasuke "Is everyone alright? I heard screaming"

"Everythings okay" Shatori said

"This one here just got kicked in the family jewels, thats all" Saiyuki said pointing to Daisuke who was struggling to get off the floor

"Hmm" Sakura looked at her daughter "I see you got home safely"

"Umm hehe" Saiyuki nervously rubbed the back of her head, her father's eyes landing on her "Umm, Mama how comes you never showed us this book?" **_Way to change the subject! Wooh!_** She took the book from Hikari's hands and showed it to her

Her eyes glanced to the dusty album which lie in her hands. "Because you never asked. This is my old picture album" Sakura said in delight "I was showing this to Hikari a few days ago. See" They all gathered around her looking at a picture.

It showed a grinning eight year old Sakura being held by a man with shoulder left red shaggy hair and silver eyes and a woman with long black hair and emerald eyes. The picture was taken infront of an apartment which had a little garden in the front.

"Who are they?" Hikari asked curiously

"Isn't that grandma?" Shatori pointed at the woman

"Yup and thats grandpa" Sakura pointed to the next person

"Wow she looks so pretty" Hikari said

"And young" Saiyuki said

"That was when you lived in Sunagakure?" Sasuke said, getting interested the book too

"Yeah those were...good times" Sakura sighed

"Since we're reminising on goodtimes, care to tell us whose this?" Satoshi asked lifting up the fallen picture from before. A slight blush tint her cheeks, seeing the picture for the first time in years.

In the picture Sakura was kissing a red head boy's cheek, who was holding her on his back.

"Thats Gaara" Sakura said sitting down on Hikari's bed

"_Gaara?_ Who's Gaara?" Saiyuki asked

"Is he one of Mommy's boyfriends?" Daisuke blurted out, getting an istant hit behind the head

"No you idiot! Mommy was always with Daddy....., right?" Hikari said punching him in the head, looking up at them

"Well......... that kinda, isn't, really, true" Sakura said silently

"What are you saying?" Satoshi asked, sitting down on the pink sheets, looking at her intently

"She's saying that me and her weren't together from the beginning" Sasuke said leaning on the wall, trying to clear things up so the children won't get the wrong idea

"So tell us what happened then" Saiyuki suggested as Daisuke, Shatori and her joined their brother on the bed, making their selves comfortable.

"Its a long story" Sakura said

"Ooo, I love stories" Hikari squealed, jumping on the bed

_"Should I?"_ Sakura thought to herself

**"Well they had to find out sooner or later. Better than from us than any rumour from someone else" Inner Sakura inquired**

_"I guess"_ Sakura pulled up a nearby chair in the room. "Alright, it all began when I was 17..."

_"Once upon a time..."_

"Ooh! I like this story already!!" Hikari said, her eyes glistening

"Hikari shut up and let Mommy tell the story!" Daisuke said

"Hey I was just giving in an opinion" Hikari shouted

"Well no one wants it! So shut up!" Daisuke said

"Hey!! All you all shut up! Before you permantly stay a virgin for the rest of your life! And you end up being a scare crow!!" Saiyuki shouted, ending the fight "Please continue Mama" she said politely

"Right... as I was saying...." Sakura started again

_"Once upon a time...._

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello! Alright everybody!I'm back with a new fanfiction!! 1st chapter so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Any questions can be answered if you have any queries, I think that is how you spell it, so you can PM me!**

**Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "The Fate of the heart" and "Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures" and "Cupid's New Target: Me!" if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authorist Baby Maryah!!**_

** BYE!!**

**+β****abyboo+**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Moving! You can't be serious!

**X.x.X.294.x.X.x.X.x**

**Babyboo294: Yello!! Everybody!!!**

**Angelique: Merry Christmas!!**

**Babyboo294: Christmas gone doa**

**Angelique: But there are 12 days of Christmas you know**

**Babyboo294: 12 days before not after**

**Angelique: Its after to land on January 6****th**** I think**

**Babyboo294: You see you don't even know**

**Angelique: Oh well! 4, 3, 2, 1**

**Babyboo294: On the 1****st**** day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Naruto: Can we join in this song too**

**Babyboo294: Of course**

**Angelique: Alright start over. 4, 3, 2, 1**

**Babyboo294: On the first day of Christmas the writer gave to me **

**Hinata: A Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the second day of Christmas the writer love gave to me**

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Babyboo294: On the third day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Shino: Three ant farms**

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the fourth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Sakura: Hey can we go next**

**Babyboo294: Okay, go ahead**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Sasuke: What the hell**

**Shino: Three ant farms**

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Babyboo294: On the fifth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!!! BELIEVE IT!**

**Angelique: Oh Boy!!**

**Sakura: Five Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms**

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the sixth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: Teme you have to say something. So we can continue the song**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: SASUKE!! FINISH THE SONG!!**

**Sasuke: Grr…… six Chidoris**

**Naruto: Thats all you could think of**

**Sasuke: Look who's talking. At least I didn't got five bowls of stupid noodles**

**Naruto: Hey Hey. Ramen is essential for my life**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Babyboo294: Hey Hey Hey break it up or I will bring imitation Michael Jackson out here for you**

**Naruto & Sasuke: NO!!!**

**Angelique: Thank you. Now can we continue**

**Orochimaru: Did someone call my name**

**Babyboo294: Hey go crawl under a rock**

**Orochimaru: Ssooo cccrrruelll**

**Angelique; Okay then**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms**

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Babyboo294: On the seventh day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun is mine!**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the eight day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Chouji: Eight Barbecue ribs!! Yum Yum! Burp! Excuse me**

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Babyboo294: On the ninth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**SNORE!!**

**Ino: What?!**

**Naruto: Shikamaru wake up!! Its not the time to be sleeping!!**

**Shikamaru: YAWN!! Whats going on?**

**Chouji: We're singing a Christmas carol**

**Shikamaru: …..**

**Ino: And its your turn to sing**

**Babyboo294: On the ninth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. Nine days **_**yawn **_**of sleeping. SNORE!**

**Chouji: Eight Barbecue ribs!! **

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the tenth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**TenTen: Ten kunai dart boards**

**Shikamaru: SNORE!!**

**Ino: SHIKAMARU!!! BONK!!**

**Shikamaru: OWW!!! Nine days of sleeping SNORE1**

**Chouji: Eight Barbecue ribs!! **

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Babyboo294: On the eleventh day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Neji: Eleven Gentle Fists**

**Ten Ten: Ten kunai dart boards**

**Shikamaru: Nine **_**snore**_** days **_**snore**_** of slee**_**mphm**_

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Hinata: And a Naruto Plushie**

**Angelique: On the twelfth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Naruto: Please tell me this the last day, cause I'm hungry**

**Kiba: Naruto you're always hungry**

**Naruto: Says the one who eats dog food**

**Kiba: Dog Food is better than flimsy noodles**

**Naruto: Hey don't be dissing the Ramen**

**Angelique: Look its only one more day so deal with it**

**Babyboo294: On the twelfth day of Christmas the writer gave to me**

**Lee: Twelve laps around the Fire Country!!! Gai-sensei!!!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Ten Ten: HOLD IT!! Look if two of you all want to be together, do your loveydovey stuff over there. Cause I'm tired and I want this song to end okay! So leave what you all want to do after the song!!**

**Everyone: Wooh!!! **

_**((SFX: Applause))**_

**Neji: Eleven Gentle Fists**

**Ten Ten: Ten kunai dart boards**

**Shikamaru: Nine days mmmmm…… **

**BONK!!**

**Shikamaru: OWW!! Of sleeping!**

**Ino: Seven Uchiha babies**

**Sasuke: Sixth Chidoris**

**Naruto: FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sakura: Four Sasuke-kuns**

**Shino: Three ant farms **

**Kiba: Two bags of Dog Food**

**Everybody: And a Naruto Plushie!!!**

**Naruto: Next time we do this, make sure it stays at the five days of Christmas! I'm starving!**

**Sakura: He will never change**

**Ino; Hey forehead! How you end up getting four Sasuke- kuns! There is only one orginal!**

**Sakura: And who say you can have seven Uchiha babies?**

**Ino: Seven beautiful children coming from me. With me and Sasuke-kun's good looks, our children will be supermodels**

**Sakura: Seven dumb super models. Ever heard of the equation a positive plus a negative will make a negative.**

**Ino: So, if he was with you, all your children will have big foreheaded bookworms!!**

**HEY!!!**

**Ino: Who are you?**

**Girl: I am from the future**

**Sakura: The future?**

**Girl: And all I know is that you better stop insulting me, before you end up getting erase from where I come from**

**Ino; Who are you?**

**Girl: I'm one of the Uchiha children**

**Ino & Sakura: WHAT!!**

**Ino: So who is your mother?**

**Girl: I can't say, Don't worry just wait two more years and you will know**

**Ino&Sakura: WAIT!!!**

**Babyboo294 & Angelique: Sorry. But we have to end it guys!!**

**Everyone: Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**Angelique:** **I do not own Naruto except the characters that are seen now.**

**Babyboo294: Let's begin the story!**

**X.x.X.294.x.X.x.X.x**

**Chapter 1**

**In the year 2008, 20 years back into the past...... 7:45 pm Sunday, 31st August  
**

"I told you to stay away and you won't listen" the red head girl said "Guess I will just have to teach you a lesson" she took out a gun and pointed it at the pink headed girl

"Wait hold it a second! I never anything!" the pink headed girl said as her eyes narrowed "You're the ones that have been harassing me!"

"Yes you have! You have been doing it since the first time you got here! Now I think its time I should get rid of you!" the girl said aiming the gun

"You mean we are!" another girl appeared with a black sack in her hands from the darkness, accompanied by three other girls

"No! No! NOO!!!" the girl screamed

_((SFX: Gunshot))_

_**Inside of Sakura's mind {For people who don't understand what is going on this minute}**_

**WAIT A MINUTE!!!!**

**WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!!!!**

"**Hey isn't that a song" Angelique said**

**Wait a minute by Pussycat Dolls**

_**Wait a minute, girl why you do me like that**_

_**You take all my money, can't even call a player back**_

_**Wait a minute, boy why you treat me like that **_

_**You think cause you trickin' you get it just like that**_

_**Wait a minute!**_

_**Ahhh-**_

_**((SFX: CD scratches to a stop))**_

"**Anyways…… what's the problem?" Babyboo294 asked**

"**This isn't how the story starts" a girl said**

"**It isn't" Babyboo294 said holding a remote**

"**Rewind it a bit" the girl said as Babyboo294 pointed the remote at the TV**

"**Stop!!" the girl shouted "Play!"**

_The inside of a hospital appears showing a woman on a bed surrounded by doctors._

"Wahh!!!" a baby girl cried as she was given to her mother

"Miss Haruno, you have just born a beautiful baby girl" the doctor announced

The sweating woman looked down at the baby her eyes slowly opening to look at her mother. "Oh, she is just gorgeous! I'm going to name her Sak-"

**STOP!!!**

"**To far back!" the girl said**

"**My gosh! Make up your mind!" Babyboo294 shouted**

"**Okay, okay" the girl said "Stop rushing me!"**

"**Grr! For your information this is my story! So if you want to keep your place as main character, I suggest you hurry up!" Babyboo294 growled**

"**Okay, okay fast forward a bit…… slow down, slow down……." the girl **

**=Fast Forward=**

"……**.STOP! PLAY! PAUSE!" the girl said "THAT'S IT!! There it is!" She shook Babyboo294's hand as Babyboo294 looked down at her like if she was mad **

"**Alright already calm down!" Babyboo294 shouted**

"**When I got the BIG news!!" the girl said**

**x-X-x-X-x**

Two children, boy and girl, sat side by side on top of a hillside, watching the sunset, as the darkness filled the sky. The girl stifled out a small yawn as she rested her head back on the soft grass. The boy's eyes travelled to hers as he too joined her on the grass, his hands behind his head.

"You tired?" he said softly as his turquoise orbs looked across at her

"Not really, just a little sleepy, that's all" she said rubbing her eyes. The sunsetting down on them

"Well let's go home before you fall asleep" he said as he began to arise "Besides it is getting late"

"Its okay Gaara-kun, _yawn_ I'm fine _yawn_" she said turned on her side backing him

"Cherry I can't carry all of your dead weight back home, so lets go" Gaara said as he nudged her

"But-"she said

"_Sakura_" Gaara said in a serious tone

"Alright, alright" Sakura said getting up as they walked over to a red motorcycle parked in front of a cherry blossom tree, they climbed on and quickly sped off down the street. Passing a few blocks, Gaara slowly halted in front of an apartment building as Sakura got off the cycle, taking off the red and black fire imprinted helmet; fixing her shoulder length, spiky locks.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Gaara said taking the helmet from her

"As usual" Sakura said doing their special handshake. She walked up to the door, took out the keys, unlocked it and stepped inside the dark room.

"I'm home!" she shouted, her voice echoed through the house as she flicked on the lights. "Why waste my voice if no one is going to answer back, _sigh_" she muttered

The apartment was very quaint, two floors, upstairs being the bedrooms. It had the necessary rooms, bathroom, kitchen and a living room, it wasn't big but it was home to her.

Sakura headed to her room upstairs, dropping her things on the bed. She quickly changed out of her clothes, into a plain white vest and a pair of red and black plaid boxers.

She walked down the stairs, the floor boards creaking below her feet, as she headed to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, there was a sudden bustle behind the front door as it slammed to a close.

"Sakura!" a woman's voice shouted through the house "Are you here?"

"Kitchen!" Sakura called out as she took a gulp of her bottle water

"Oh good" her mother sighed as she placed a bundle in a playpen.

**-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Ok now this is a good time for me to start talking about me and my family. To clear up any confusion. Alright where should I begin…….ummm…… ok!**

**Hello everyone! My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 17 years old and… No!**

**Let me start over!**

**Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, 17 years old and I live here in this small area…..No!**

**That has me sounding like if I'm poor! How do you do a proper interview around here!**

**Babyboo294: Well you could-**

**No! I don't need any help! Now you just go back on your computer and let the people listen to me! You are the author, I am the star so SHUT UP!**

**Babyboo294 shrinks to chibi form: O-ok t-then**

**Okay now that I have everyone's attention! My name is Sakura Haruno, 17 years old and I live here, in a small apartment, with my family in this big city in Tokyo.**

**I have my mom {Alice Haruno}, with her black hair and emerald eyes, and my little four month year old sister {Taiyuki Haruno}, with black hair and silver eyes, inherited from my grandmother. And as for my father………. I don't want to talk about it, so you'll find out later. But unlike them I'm the odd one out with the pink hair, _lucky me_! {_Hint of sarcasm_}**

**Anyways back to the story! If there are questions, you'll know who to ask at the end of this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**-x-X-x-X-x-**

"Oh good" her mother sighed as she placed Taiyuki in the playpen. She put down her stuff on the kitchen counter as she sort of skipped to the dining table.

"What's wrong with you" Sakura asked turning to her "You seem very excited"

"It's because I am" Alice grinned "I have great news, guess"

"You got a new man?" Sakura asked plainly

"No! Why would you think that? You know I haven't dated for years" Alice asked

"I don't know" Sakura put the bottle to her mouth "You said guess"

"You found someplace to dump Taiyuki?" Sakura asked sitting on the counter, her feet dangling over the edge

"**No!**" Alice shouted "Ok now you're just being ridiculous"

"May I repeat, you said guess" Sakura said "You got a car"

"No, even though I would want one" Alice pondered "Badly"

"You got a raise?" Sakura asked

"No, but I want that too" Alice said placing a finger under her chin

"So what then?" Sakura asked placing the bottle to her lips again

"I got a new job!!" Alice shouted, jumping into the air

"That's good" Sakura drank another mouth full "I'm sensing an 'and'"

"And…..We're moving!" Alice shouted

"…………" _{Cricket chirps in the background}_

"..........**WHAT!!" **Sakura spit out the water, spraying the white tile floor

"We're moving!" Alice beamed clasping her hands together

"To where?!" Sakura asked combing her slender fingers into her short tresses

"Konoha" Alice said grinning

"Mama, thats like tow cities away!" Sakura exclaimed

"Five" Alice corrected

"It doesn't matter. Its still to far" Sakura placed down the bottle on the counter "Why?"

"Because Blossom, my new job is there and….." Alice said

"_And_" Sakura said persuading her to go on, getting down off of the counter

"Its closer to where our new house is" Alice said trying to list reasons

"…." Sakura face expression didn't change

"Well there's also a daycare for Taiyuki, so you don't have to babysit her all the time, so that's a good thing right?" Alice explained

"So what about me?" Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"I have friends here" Sakura

"You can make new friends, and you can still come over here and visit them" Alice said

"What about school?" Sakura asked

"There's an academy close to where we live, so it's alright" Alice said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I don't believe this!" Sakura shouted, shrugging away her hand as she stomped up to her room

"Blossom, just think about it" Alice said

"There is nothing to think about!** SLAM!**" Sakura shouted as she slammed the door

"**SAKURA!!**" Alice shouted "_sigh_" She looked over to a nearby family picture showing an eight year old Sakura and her sitting beside a man with red hair and hazel eyes. "I wish you were here, you would have gotten through with her. But she will come to her senses right?"

"Sniff sniff….**WAHH!!**" Taiyuki started to cry

"Oh dear" Alice said quietly as she set back down the picture as she went to attend to Taiyuki

**-x-X-x-X-x-**

Sakura laid flat on the bed, her face buried in a pillow. She had her headphones in her ear, volume up to all as the music drowned out what was around her. She reached under her pillow, to pull out a black and pink sidekick. Sliding up the top, she typed:

"_Meet me at the spot tomorrow morning at 8:00……its important"_

Closing the phone, Sakura placed the phone back under the pillow, turning over on her back to stare up at the ceiling, as memories of Suna flooded through her mind. She looked around the small room. A bed covered with a red and black skulled comforter was up against the covered wall. The wall was filled with posters, several photos, different black and white doode drawings and sprainted graffiti on the roof. This room held alot of memories.

**-x-X-x-X-x-**

Sakura sat on the grassy ground as the morning breeze whipped through her hair. She hugged her knees close her chest, looking out at the view of Sunakagure. Its tall skyscraper buildings and slightly hidden alleys where some illegal activity might be occurring. She was so focused on the scene in front of her, that she didn't realize there was someone behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice said snapping her out of her thoughts

"….." Sakura looked down as her bangs covered her eyes

"What's wrong Cherry, I got your message" Gaara sat beside her

"Gaara, do you remembered the day we first met?" Sakura said quietly

"Of course I do, but I don't see were this is going" Gaara said looking at her

"And we promised each other that day, that whatever happens, whether near or far, we'll always be together and be friends" Sakura said as her voice started to break down

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Gaara said

"Well I really need us to fulfill that promise, _sniff_" Sakura said

"Cherry" Gaara said

"Gaara-kun I need to tell you something" Sakura said turning to him as tears brimmed her eyes

"Cherry, why are you crying, it can't be that bad" Gaara said

"Yes it is" Sakura started to breakdown

"It's alright Cherry, you can tell me anything" Gaara placed an arm around her

"Gaara-kun, I'm moving" Sakura said

"You're what?!" Gaara asked as his eyes widen a bit

"I'm moving to Konoha" Sakura cried "My mom got a new job" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"……" Gaara

"Gaara-kun" Sakura said

"……" Gaara

"Say something" Sakura said

She was suddenly pulled into warm hug as tears began to flow down her eyes.

"Shh" Gaara tried to calm her down, rubbing her back "Everything's going to be alright" he said soothingly

"No its not" Sakura said, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Cherry look at me" Gaara said waiting for Sakura to raise her head, but she refused to follow his orders. "Look at me" he lifted her chin up to him. " I want to give you something"

"Sniff Sniff" Sakura rubbed her red puffy eyes

"Here" Gaar placed a silver heart locket chain around her neck, which had pink cherry blossoms engraved on the front of it.

"Gaara its-" Sakura was shocked, having trouble to say words at the moment

"I wanted to give this to you for christmas, but I just had a feeling to give you it now" Gaara said softly as the wind blew through the trainstation , from the arriving and leaving trains.

"Its beautiful" Sakura gazed at the piece of jewelery "Thanks Gaara-kun"

"Now you have something to remember me by" Gaara said placing both of his hand on her shoulders "Now stop crying" he wiped away her tears as a smile came on her face

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked as she heard a train slowly approaching the station at a slowpace.

"Sakura! Sakura hurry up! We have to go!" Alice shouted as she gathered her belongings.

"Yes Cherry" Gaara hugged her close

"Promise me something" Sakura said looking at him with her big emerald orbs

"Okay" Gaara said simply

"Promise me that you will visit me, someday.... in Konoha" Sakura said cutely

Gaara bent his head down kissing on the side of her mouth. "I promise"

"Promise Promise" Sakura said

"Promise Promise" Gaara smiled

"Bye Gaara-kun" Sakura waved at him as she slowly walked towards the train which would take her faraway from this place.

_"Don't worry, I'll visit you in Konoha"_ Gaara thought "Bye Cherry" he whispered as he took one last look at the train, giving her a small wave as the train took off, taking away his bestfriend, her home, their home, until they meet again.

_"I'll miss Sunagakure and I'll mostly miss you Gaara-kun"_ Sakura thought as she peered through the glass at the city, disappearing before her. She lifted the locket to her face as she opened the jewelery seeing a picture of her and Gaara on top of each other on the hillside.

_"Gaara-kun"_

_**-x-X-x-X-x-**_

**_"Mommy, you missed him?" Hikari looked at her face "Did you?"_**

**-x-X-x-X-x-**

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello! Peoples!! 2nd chapter HAS BEEN POSTED! So please read, review and comment! I'm loving comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories!**

**Babyboo294: If anyone liked my christmas carols so far, just wait till you see that others I got!**

**Angelique: You will see the others in any updated story which was posted this month or you can check my profile!**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authorist Baby Maryah!!**_

**BYE!!**

**+βabyboo+**


	3. First Day in Antartica! Brrrrr

**Babyboo294:** Chapter 3 is Up Chapter 3 is Up!!! *bouncing*

**Angelique:** Babyboo is hyper Babyboo is hyper!

**Babyboo294:** Whats wrong with being hyper! Do you have a problem with it1 Its a free country you know! I can be hyper whenever I wnat to be! * bites a Snickers chocolate bar*

**Angelique:** I didn't say I have a problem with it!

**Babyboo294:** Yeah! But you were thinking of it! *biting another chocolate bar*

**Angelique : **How much of those things have you eaten?

**Babyboo294:** I don't know! I lost count at 25........

**Angelique: **........... Umm. Ok we're going be right back after these messages.** I do not own Naruto**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Thanks to all reviewers/viewers:**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**Wolfdmon**

**Sayaka Uchiha**

**J.O.L the 1**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Recap:**

_"Promise me something" Sakura said looking at him with her big emerald orbs_

_"Okay" Gaara said simply_

_"Promise me that you will visit me, someday.... in Konoha" Sakura said cutely_

_Gaara bent his head down kissing on the side of her mouth. "I promise"_

_"Promise Promise" Sakura said_

_"Promise Promise" Gaara smiled_

_"Bye Gaara-kun" Sakura waved at him as she slowly walked towards the train which would take her faraway from this place._

_"Don't worry, I'll visit you in Konoha" Gaara thought "Bye Cherry" he whispered as he took one last look at the train, giving her a small wave as the train took off, taking away his bestfriend, her home, their home, until they meet again._

_"I'll miss Sunagakure and I'll mostly miss you Gaara-kun" Sakura thought as she peered through the glass at the city, disappearing before her. She lifted the locket to her face as she opened the jewelery seeing a picture of her and Gaara on top of each other on the hillside._

_"Gaara-kun"_

_**-x-X-x-X-x-**_

_**"Mommy, you missed him?" Hikari looked at her face "Did you?"**_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival in Konohagure.... {I ain't sure if thats how you spell it... if anyone knows...tell me plz} 8:30 pm Monday, 3rd January, 2008**

The Haruno family arrived in the new town in a few hours, since they travelled by train. It was nothing like Sunakagure. The temperature was really low and it wasn't crowded in the neighbourhood. Actually there was no one in the neighbourhood. Only semi- huge houses, but from the appearance, you could of tell the amount of money each neighbour had. All Sakura knew is that people had more money than their family could ever have in this generation.

Sakura pulled her hoodie close to her as a cool breeze passed by, causing her teeth to chatter a bit, trying to warm her body. Alice bustled with the keys opening the door to their new house. It was much different from back home in their old apartment. Difference in size, ahitecture, colour, furninture and rooms.

She stepped into the room taking in the surroundings, inspecting every detail her eyes laid on from that position.

"So what do you think?" Alice appeared behind her, figeting with the things in her hands, her eyes showing anxiety

"Hn" Sakura grunted not looking at her. Sakura was not pleased "Where's my room?"

"Upstairs, down the hall to the left" Alice said, placing her belongings on the floor in the corner of the room, as she fixed Taiyuki on her hip, properly

"....." Sakura headed up stairs, leaving with out a word, approached her new bedroom and shut the door.

"Ugh, this will take some time" Alice sighed " I have to get her registered for school tomorrow. I hope she is up to it"

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**8:20 Tuesday, 3rd January, 2008  
**

**First Day!**

It was a chilly day, as clouds overcast the sky. The breeze swept through the cherry blossom trees as the little pink petals swirled in the air. Large crowds soon gather from the petalled aisle, slowly walking towards a huge building with huge blue letters going across the front of the building.

**-----------------------------**

**KONOHA ACADEMEY**

**------------------------------**

**Now this is a time for you to use your imaginations!!lol1! Pretend the thing above is blue!lol!  
**

Their laughter and mixed voices increased as they grouped into their little cliques. The girls uniforms fluttered in the wind as they tried to keep down the short material which was barely covering half of their thigh.

**Pshh, ok seriously if the uniform is too short get a longer one. Who even thought of a uniform, for girls, with such short skirts? Only a pervert could of design those. Out here is too damn cold anyways! Well I'm here. "****Konoha Academy" { Enter fanfare trumpets}. {I had to go to school today. My mom actually pleaded.} It looks like I'm going to be going to a school with a bunch of stuck up rich kids. Grr. I despise them.**

I walked up the staggered stone steps, my hand brushing the silver railing lightly, stepping on the last step in front of a huge glass door. They slided before me at my presence as I pulled the hoodie closer to me.

**Seriously, its already 50 degrees out there! Why the need of the A/C. I'm walking into an area with penguins and polar bears.**

I stepped into the freezing area taking in my surroundings, which had huge, long banners of red, blue and white. School colours. Go figure. Continuing along my way, people stood crowding the two sides of the hallway, carrying on their own conversation, only leaving a narrow space for I, the foreigner, to pass through. I only caught a few topics from the various groups I was passing so far. But what I picked up so far was: **Fashion, Clothes, Money, Cars, Girls, **something call** "Sasuke"** and the most popular phrase coming from people's mouths.** "Who the hell is she?"**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**For example:**

**Fashion**

"My mother, who is a world famous designer, now lauched a new line of clothes, named after me" a girl said "Claire's Creation"

**Sorry honey, but seriuosly. That name is copy righted already.**

**Clothes**

"You know they have do's, that was so a fashion don't" a girl said " Those black and red converse certainly don't match with that blue skirt"

**Oh my gosh. It is a statement. If people want to make their own style, Deal with it! Not everything has to match, then it would be just plain.**

**Money**

"Look girls. Daddy gave me 5000 dollars to spend at the mall today"

"5000!Hah! My Daddy gave me 50,000 today"

"Thats all! That is what I get for lunch money everyday. My Daddy gave me a gold credit card which has on 80,000,000 dollars"

"Ohh! Ahh!"

**Whats with all the money! Its not like if you are going to spend it all in one day!**

**Cars**

"Yo! You all see that sleek Bugatti. Men the car look hot!" a boy said

"I could hook you up you know. I know a friend, who has one selling" another boy suggested

**Must be some stolen car.**

**Girls**

"That girl look sweet!" a boy exclaimed

**All men are pigs!! Women are not eye-candy!**

**"Sasuke"**

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke is so cool!" a girl squealed

"And hot too" a girl said

**Cool? Hot? Its either one or the other! What or Who is "Sasuke"? A thing? Must be some expensive brand of clothing I haven't heard about.**

**"Who the hell is she?"**

"It seems they let everyone off the streets into the school recently" a girl said

Another comment caught my ears.

"Wow it looks like they have another one to get rid of"

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I ignored the comments. Back at home I wasn't popular at school but everyone knew everybody only by name and face. But when people have something to say they usually tell it to their face. But these rich kids now have to learn how to deal with people like me. Don't worry I'm going keep my self quiet. For now. I promise you all to behave myself this year. But promises can be broken.

I finally reached the office, which had more A/C. A tall brunette haired woman greeted me with a smile, introducing herself. **Nyomi Zikune, Secretary of Siberia. Lovely title isn't it! It suits the atmosphere!  
**

"You must be Miss Haruno" Nyomi said, sorting some documents on her desks. " Your the one who got a transfer in the middle of the year. I've been expecting you. Here is your schedule and your book list. It seems here that you're missing a few of the books, so when you get a chance, you can visit the book-room and ask a question. You have **Registration** at **9:00** with **Hatake Kakashi** after **Assembly** at **8:30**, on the **B block**. Your classroom should be there. You should find what the location is eventually" she paused as she signed a piece of paper, giving it to me. "Well Good Morning Miss Haruno and Welcome to Konoha Academey!" she smiled brightly. "Good luck!" I took the paper from her, folding it and placing it in one of my capris pants pockets. I turned heading out through the door. "_You'll be needing it"_ she muttered to herself, but I heard her clearly.

I stepped out of the office, heading towards the hall where **Assembly** was supposed to be occurring. Lets see today I have.

**Tuesday**

Maths- **Asuma Sarutobi **

Maths- **Asuma Sarutobi **

Accounts- **Kurenai Yuhi**

Accounts- **Kurenai Yuhi**

**Lunch**

P.E- **Gai Maito/ Anko Minarashi**

P.E- **Gai Maito/ Anko Minarashi**

English- **Kakashi Hatake**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**8:30 am Tuesday, 3rd- Oh forget it!! You get the point!!  
**

**At Assembly**

The hall was packed. It seemed everyone wanted a seat. I walked in and leaned against one of the newly painted pillars which stood beside a tree stuck inside a decorative pot. There were similar trees stuck on corners of the room and a few on stage, where there was a large mahgohany podium, carved with a leaf emblem on the front of it. About eight comfortable chairs stood behind the podium not compared to the many plastic ones that were lined out in perfect columns and rows; and which were currently being occupied. Children who did not get seats crowded the back doors, where I was, or balconies above the room.

A fairly old woman walked up the stairs with here chin held high, approaching the podium.

"May you please be quiet" her voice echoed through the microphone as the volume in the hall slowly died down. "Please stand" she said in a monotone voice as the sound of chairs moving across the wooden floor, clanging together by the sudden movement.

A man dressed in all black approached the podium followed by three other persons. Two of them being students dressed in the uniform.

"Good morning to all returning students. We welcome you to a new school year which we will begin on a good note. As we all know the seniors will be taking their exams which would lead them to their future and don't think you juniors will stay in that position forever, you too will have the opportunity as taking on the role as seniors. As I would always say, this is a place of serious busiess. Any wrong act you do under my watch will give you a one way ticket to........................

Assembly was **_longgggggggggggg_**. I tried to tune out the long speech that the principle was saying to the students that who were actually listening. I then decided that I couldn't take it any longer, and escaped from the hall. It was nice to smell fresh air again, instead of the teacher who was nearby, with the intoxicating perfume. **Euch!**

Well this gave me the chance to walk around a bit. I still haven't been able to locate my class, so why not look now. **Block B, Block B, Block B.................................. How do I find a class like that?!**

The halls were very quiet. Everyone seems to be in the hall.

**BLAM!!**

Or so I thought.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_"Huh?"_ I thought looking around for the source of the noise.

"Oww!" someone whimpered

"What was that?" I strained my ears for any other sound.

"Aren't you done yet?" a voice said as I neared a corner similar to a dead end alley way.

"Please stop! Please" a voice cried

"_Please"_ is not going to erase the damage that has been done, alright"

**BLAM!!**

"Please stop! I said I was sorry! It was a mistake"

_**"Mistake! Mistake!"**_

**BLAM!!**

"I ask you to send one little message and you made _**a mistake**_!" the girl raised her hand in the air, clasping it tightly into a fist. The hand came down in a swiping motion as the petite girl on the floor curled into a ball covering her face; waiting for the punch.

**Normal POV**

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, approaching the fight. "Leave her alone" she said, the tip of the hoodie shaded her identity.

"Haha, who are you? Her Calvary?" a long black haired girl chuckled at her

"Hmm, I haven't seen you before" a red head girl came into view, her piercing green eyes looked down at her. "You come to see the show?"

"A show? All I see is a group of **Anorexic Barbies** beating an innocent little girl, who is prettier than them" Sakura smirked

"Grr" a growl was heard to her right

"Don't get jealous. Jealousy might put wrinkles in your plastic skin and I know you don't want that" Sakura continued "Don't you agree?" she looked at the girl who was peering through her hands slightly

"Don't speak to her!" the black haired girl spat

"Its okay, I don't think you want to stay down there for the whole day" Sakura stooped to her level.

"She's ignoring us" the black haired girl said

"Karin I think she wants to join the fun too" a blonde girl appeared

"She's all yours Tayuya" Karin stepped to a side as another girl appeared from behind her. She had creamish pink hair and brown hazel eyes.

"Hmm, it seems I have two today, yea me!!" she said sarcastically as she cracked her knuckles and her neck, _"trying"_ to look badass. "Look I want to make this quick, so stay still. Lets get this over with" she pulled back her hand aiming for the back of Sakura's head. Tayuya's fist swiftly came down but when the fist neared its target, it missed.

"What the-" Tayuya's eyes widen

"Didn't you know that it is rude to attack some person from behind them, with no permission" Sakura grabbed her wrist, twisting it around "Do you care to try that again" she smirked

"Grr" Tayuya growled, punching her with the next hand. But again the same thing occurred again. Both of Tayuya's hands were caught in Sakura's grasp, she struggled to break free, but every movement brought pain to her arms.

"I just hope you know, I can break both of your arms in this position that I am in now" Sakura tugged the hands together.

"It seems your losing your touch Tayuya" the blonde girl teased, twirling some of her hair.

"Shut up! Ino!" Tayuya shouted

"Hmph, if your finish, I think its my turn" Sakura threw a punch in Tayuya's stomach, knocking the wind out of her

"....."Tayuya flew back onto the hollow wall. You see people, this is what you get for _"trying"_ to act badass. Never try to do this, if you really don't know how to do it, unless someone will show you what being badass really is.

"Tayuya, are you okay?" Kin tried to get her up

"I'm fine, she just got a lucky shot" Tayuya brushed off her hand

"More like alot" Ino said as a smile came on her face

"Who's next?" Sakura placed a hand on her hip leaning on one foot

"I guess that would have to be me, since _Tayuya_ over here can't seem to take down a pipsqueak like you" Ino stepped forward, her expensive jewelery jingled at every step.

"Well bring it on pig!" Sakura said, lifting her head, her emerald eyes looked into her sky blue ones

"Pig?" Ino repeated disgustedly

"Yes pig. You know, the animal that has a big snout for a nose, that rolls about in mud all day and doesn't bathe" Sakura explained, looking at Ino's puzzled face "The one that eats garbage all the time"

"Grr" Ino growled as she clenched her pearly whites together. "I'll shut you up permanently my self forehead!" She charged at Sakura at a fast speed, even though she was wearing 7 inch heels, amazing isn't it? Ino threw a kick at Sakura's stomach, but luckily she caught the foot in time.

Taking a quick glance at the foot, she observed. _"What is it with girls and highheels"_ Sakura thought as she looked disgustedly at the perfectly pedicure foot. Annoyed by the sight, Sakura twisted the foot clockwise spinning Ino in mid-air.

"Ahh" Ino screamed as she landed on the hard ground.

Karin looked at the fallen girl. "Enough Ino. Hmph, I'm impressed that such a pipsqueak like you stood up to my girls" Karin commented

"What? You want to come at me as well?" Sakura asked

"No, I'm not going to waste my time on you, not _now_" Karin said heading the hallway up to them "We will meet again and next time you won't be so lucky" she said brushing shoulders with Sakura "Come on girls!" she left as the others followed quickly behind her.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_"Phew at least that didn't turnout so bad"_ Sakura thought as she breathed out a breath of air. She side glanced at the girl she saved, who stayed quiet throughout the whole scene. " Are you alright?" she bend down to the girl who had her face hidden in her arms.

"I'm f-fine" the girl said "Thank-k y-you"

"Its no problem" Sakura said standing up "Whats your name?"

"......H-Hinata.. Hinata H-Hyuuga" Hinata stuttered

"Hinata" Sakura repeated to her self "I'm Sakura. Now I know you don't want to stay down here all day, so come on. Do you know where this class is?" she said taking out the paper that was giving to her.

"**Room 301 Kakashi Hatake**" Hinata read out loud "I have that class now" she said getting up, dusting off her jeans skirt.

"Thats great, you can show me where it is" Sakura said grabbing Hinata's shoulders, pushing her forward towards the exit of the opening.

While they were on their way towards the classroom, Hinata and Sakura discussed more about themselves in conversation.

"Suna?" Hinata said with a surprised look on her face

"Yup" Sakura nodded her head

"Wow you travelled from afar" Hinata said

"I know" Sakura said "I didn't want to leave. I wanted to live there forever" she said with a sad look on her face

Hinata noticed this. "Don't worry, you're going to like Konoha. The people here aren't that bad"

Sakura gave a look to HInata which said **_what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?_**

".......Well except for those girls, but they're always like that. You just have to avoid them" Hinata said

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

They arrived at the class room stepping through the door as children's voices cloaked the room. Sakura followed Hinata into the classroom, which had desks lined off in 5 perfect rows, well almost perfect. The tables in the back were placed in a circle in the corner of the room. This corner was occupied with a group of guys surrounded by a crowd of girls.

"Come on" HInta pulled her arm "You can't stay there all day" she dragged her towards the back of the classroom, right into the origin of the crowd. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" she shouted, struggling to keep her grip on Sakura

"Hinata-chan!" a blonde boy stood from his place and tackled Hinata in a hug

"Naruto-kun" Hinata choked under his grip

"I missed you! So much!" Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers.

"_Nar-ruto-kun_" Hinata choked out again

"What is it HInata-chan?" Naruto looke ddown at the crushed girl "Why do you look so blue?"

"You idiot, let go! You're choking her" a voice said as Naruto instantly released the girl from his hold "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! Are you oky?" he asked frantically

"Naruto-kun I'm okay" Hinata reassured him.

Sakura looked at Naruto weirdly, kinda surprised by the boy's behaviour and lack of commonsense. Becuase of the scene that just happened, Hinata lost track in introducing Sakura to the rest of the children in the class, leaving Naruto at a lost to why a girl was standing next to her.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Are you new? You don't look like someone I've seen before and I know everybody" Naruto pondered'

"Well then you don't know everybody" Sakura answered

"This is Sakura" Hinata introduced "She's new here"

"Come let me show you the other bakas" Naruto said dragging her to the far back of the classroom, where the little crowd stood in a semi-circle surrounding the left hand corner of the room. Naruto poited to the three boys sitting down on top of desks.

"What is it Naruto?" one boy said with shaggy brown hair and red tattooed triangles on his cheeks.

"Guys this is Sakura, she's new here" Naruto introduced. This peaked the boy with triangles interest.

"The name is Kiba, sweetness" the boy said as he tried to kiss her hand but Sakura quickly pulled away. "Huh?"

"Nice to meet you Kiba but I would like to keep my hand thank you" Sakura said shoving her hand sin her pockets

"Hn, Neji Hyuuga and the dude over there that looks dead, is Shikamaru Naara" a boy with long brown hair informed,pointing to the boy with a spiky ponytail, sprawled out, asleep on the two tables.

Sakura smirked at this, amused by the sight infront of her. He looked like a knocked out drunkard. He has no care in the world, just in his dreams.

"Hey where is the Teme?" Naruto asked digging around in a bag beside him which I assumed to be his.

"He's around" Kiba smirked

"Around? Is he even at school yet?" Hinata asked poking her index fingers together

"Oh he's at school" Neji chuckled giving Kiba a look.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Where the hell is my Ramen?" Naruto threw some of the stuff he had in his bag in different directions

"Maybe you ain't it already" Kiba said, getting up form his seat

"I did not eat it I-" Naruto paused as he began sniffing aorund like a dog "Kiba, where did you put my Ramen?"

"What ramen? Why would I even got that disgusting stuff" Kiba said backing him

"Ramen is not disgusting!! She is very delicious" Naruto said proudly defending the food

"She? So it has a gender now" Kiba said

"Kiba where is she? I can smell her fragrance radiating off you, right now" Naruto said stepping closer to him

"I have don't have a clue" Kiba said as he began to run to the door

**"KIBA GET BACK HERE!!"** Naruto shouted chasing after him "**GIMME BACK MY BREAKFAST!**"

"Haha" Kiba laughed "You call this breakfast! It's a bundle of flour!" he threw it at Akamaru, his pet dog which appeared from under his chair

"**You dumb dog!! Give me back my RAMEN!!!**" Naruto chased after the dog, running up top desks and on people's chairs. "**I'm going to kill you!!**"

"Arf Arf" Akamaru barked as he threw it back to Kiba

"Ah hah!!" Naruto said tackling him, landing on his back "Give me her back!" he snatched the container with his hand, as he let out his toungue at Kiba. **Never mess with Naruto and his Ramen, lol!**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Suddenly a huge bustle of girls entered the classroom lined up at the door in two straight lines in one aisle as they stood straight back, with their breasts pushed up, well those who had, and butts pushed out, and those who had. Each girl had their hair in a high ponytail, even the girls who had short hair had a little stump. They each had on light makeup and their lips lightly glazed with lipgloss. The girls clothing was also the same. A short blue skirt 3 inches above the knee, a white tanktop and 4 inch heel wedges. No other jewellery was worn on them except small silver or gold earrings in the ear lobe.

A girl with short purple hair, one side long and the other side short, looke dintently at each of the girls lined up as she walked down the aisle.

"What she doing?" Sakura said quietly as she looked at the military procession.

"**Inspection**" Hinata simply said "Everyday the girls in the class line up to be checked by them. They check your clothes, shoes, hair.....you get what I mean. If a girl has anything out of place, they are certain consequences that are engaged on the victim depending on how different they from the appearance given on any particular day"

"And they actually follow?" Sakura asked

"Yeah they have to or suffer the consequences" Hinata said

"Hmm well I don't see you up there, are you a boycotting rebel?" Sakura chuckled leaning on the desk, folding her arms across he chest.

"Well I kinda have a higher position than the girls in the class becuase of Naruto" Hinata said

"Higher position? If you have such a high position around here how comes they were beating you up?" Sakura asked looking at her intently

"I can't really explain, but eventhough I'm with Naruto I don't get as much respect as him. They do't care if I'm with him or not" Hinata explained "Even though I'm friends with the others"

"The others? You mean those boys you introduced me to" Sakura asked looking back over to the girls

"Yeah" Hinata said "The girls that beat me up, have those boys, my friends, because Karin is with Sasuke"

"I keep hearing this Sasuke person's name all the time. Is he really that important?" Sakura said looking at the ceiling

"He really is" Hinata said sighing " Its because of Sasuke, that those boys have that position and if it weren't for him, I would be up there right now"

"And that boy Neji, he's family to you right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I guess you noticed the eyes" Hinata said

"Who wouldn't? Your eyes are really unique" Sakura commented as she closed her eyes

"He's my cousin" Hinata said simply, returning her attention to the girls in the aisle

"Mmm" Sakura hummed as the inspection concluded and so did this conversation for now.

The purple haired girl finished walked down the aisle in silver stillettoe shoes, her eyes darted around the class room. She was soon followed by three other girls. The same girls who were in the hall beating HInata to a pulp.

"The first girl is Ami Ishimachi, vice captain of the cheerleading squad. Next is Ino Yamanaka, Tayuya Kiri and Kin Tsuchi. They are Ami's followers" Hinata said

"**AKA** **Sheep**" Sakura said with a smirk on her face

"Haha, and last but not least Karin the Leader" HInata said as a girl with long flowing red hair styled down the aisle like a runway clutching a pale arm curved in her slim one. She had green eyes shaded by black tinted shades. Lifting them up, placing it on the crown of her head, making sure not to mess up her "hairdo". She turned to the person, she held captive in her arms, kissing them on their pale cheek.

"Good morning Karin-sama and Sasuke-sama" they chorused as they made their way to the back of the classroom where Kiba and the others were located.

"Sasuke". So this is what Sasuke is. All of this for this one boy. They really have these girls brained washed. "So let me get this straight, the purpose of this is so they don't come in the class 'prettier' than the royal pains" Sakura said, summing up the situation

"I guess you can say so" Hinata said stepping back a little as Karin passed her staring at Sakura intently.

**Somone's got issues.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"The Teme is finally here" Naruto said muttering to himself _" Show-off"_

"Kiba-kun" Kin walked towards him, taking a seat on his lap

"Kin" Kiba said kissing her on the lips

"Did you miss me?" Kin said batting her fake eyelashes, wrapping her arms around his neck

"What do you mean if I miss you, I saw you this morning" Kiba said

"Kiba you dolt!" Kin bonked him on the head with her fist

"Oww!" Kiba howled

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto approached him

"At school" Sasuke said, sitting in the corner desk as Karin followed close behind and sat on his lap

"I wanted to show you someone" Naruto said grinning

"Well then show him" Karin joined in the conversation

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto pulled her over as Sakura followed

"Her!" Naruto pushed Sakura towards them, pushing Karin off of Sasuke's lap, replacing her.

"Oww!" Karin landed on the ground as five girls came behind her, trying to pick her up.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura cried turning her body. Her face a few distance between his and her face. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared back into hers as Sakura quickly recovered from her fall. She narrowed her eyes as she stared back at him intently getting off of him slow and steady. The hood on her head also came off slow and steady as well.

"Woah!" Naruto looked at her "Look at her hair!" he gasped

Seeing Naruto's expression, she quickly place it back on and silently walked to the next corner of the room, sitting in a chair, placing her feet under her as she silently looked out the window.

"Well that was weird" Kiba said

_"She pushed me off of Sasuke-kun!"_ Karin thought

"Her hair is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed "Did you see it Hinata-chan! Wow!"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, looking over at Sakura _"That girl"_ he thought. _"There's something strange about her. Its very strange"_

_"Sakura-chan"_ Hinata thought gazing her way

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A silver haired teacher stepped into the classroom looking at the class. Especially at the little group in the back. "Sorry to be late class, I had a run in with the principle and before you call me a liar. That is the truth"

"Well thats new" Naruto said

"Karin call off your fangirls and take a seat" Kakashi said, noticing that she resumed her position on Sasuke's lap.

"But sensei" Karin said in a flirty tone "I'm in my seat"

"Sasuke's lap is not your seat" Kakashi said

"Oh its not, well it is now" Karin made herself comfortable "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Aargh" Kakashi grumbled "Okay class, for this year you will be having a new student for your last year in Konoha Academy, thank God"

"Haha" Ami laughed taking her seat in the front row "Don't say so sensei, cause you know you'll miss us"

"Don't worry, we won't miss you either" Tayuya joined in sitting in the chair two seats behind her

"I'm glad that you actually care" Kakashi said sarcastically "Anyways, will you please stand"

The class instantly turned to the petite girl that stood from her seat at the back

**Oh my gosh! All of them are staring! You see this is why I don't like to be the centre of attention.**

"Go ahead introduce yourself" Kakashi said taking a seat

"My name is Sakura Haruno, 17yrs old and I just moved here from Sunakagure" Sakura said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Good , you can sit down now" Kakashi said as Sakura nodded in agreement, taking her seat. Resuming what she was doing. Staring out the white framed window. Suddenly she felt someone beside her

**What does she want?**

"So we meet again" Karin said "Lets start from the beginning. My name is Karin Ishi-"

"I know who you are already" Sakura said closing her eyes a bit

"Well listen to what I have to say, cause I have some ground rules-blah blah blah" Karin placed her hands on her hips. Every thing after rules was just BLAH!!LOL!

Sakura smirked a bit, but as quickly as it came, it went. She kept silently, ignoring her.

"Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you" Karin jabbed her on her shoulder with her finger

"Talk all you want, you'll be wasting your breath, cause I'm not listening" Sakura said "And don't touch me" she said deadly as she poked he in her stomach

"Oww! That hurt you know!" Karin cried

"Whats wrong, did I kill your unborn baby" Sakura chuckled

"Aargh!" Karin growled

"Besides I don't have to listen to you, your not important" Sakura said simply as she turned her eyes to the dark clouds far away above the hills. Back at home they weren't such steep hills to view, since every way you looked was a building

"I am so important, my dad is the principle" Karin said with pride

"Ohh the principle's daughter, I so scared, I shaking in my knees" Sakura said. **Pride shot down!! **"What makes you so special anyways?"

"Because I'm-" Karin said

"What? Beautiful, popular, _cough_ sexy _cough. _As for as I concern you are to damn full of yourself" Sakura said " You look like all the other sluts around here with the short Cheerleading uniform. Which looks quite washed-out I may add. Darling it went through the dryer too many times. How much shorter do you want it? Do you want a swimsuit? Cause there are many clothing stores in the mall. I'm sure you have enough money to buy new material and if not you could ask you dear Daddy-kins to buy some"

"Grrr" Karin growled

**Ring Ring Ring**

Sakura got up and walked to her next class swinging the bag on her back, leaving the whole class dumb founded, including the teacher.

Karin picked up her Louis Vinton hand bag and started to head towards the door. _"If I were you little girl, I would watch my back"_ she thought " Come on girls, Ino, Tayuya, Ami and Kin" she said as they followed her

_"Wow! Didn't see that coming. Hmm it looks like this year is going to be a little different"_ Kakashi thought

"Woah!! Karin just got owned!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face

"Hmm" Sasuke thought _" You have to admit, that was funny. This might be an interesting year after all"_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**~~~~~ Future~~~~~**

**11:20 pm Saturday, 23rd November, 2028  
**

"Wow Mama, you got attitude!" Saiyuki cheered

"Well she was bugging me so I had to say something" Sakura said

"Hey Mom are you serious about the girls lining in a aisle?" Daisuke asked

"Yup" Sakura said

"It seems Daddy was treated like royalty back then" Hikari said jumping on the bed again

"The same royalty I should be getting" Shatori grinned

"Who?" Saiyuki looked back at him

"Everyone knows that I inherited Dad's good looks" he smoothed back his hair

"Grr" Hikari give him a punch in his chest

"Oww!" Shatori cried "Stop beating me! Shouldn't you be in bed!"

"Oh thats true!" Sakura said " I know school doesn't happen on a Sunday, but you shouldn't be up this late" she got up from her seat as Sasuke picked up Hikari from the bed. Everybody got up from the bed as he placed her back on it, tucking her in. They followed each other out of the room, bidding each other goodnight as Sakura switched off the light.

"But mommy I want to hear what happen's next" Hikari whined

"Tomorrow, I'll continue, tomorrow night" Sakura kissed her on her head leaving through the door

Arriving at the next bedroom door which was coloured in dark mahogany colour and green vines imprinted on the sides. As Saiyuki opened the door to her room, she felt a presence behind her. "I'll be speaking to you tomorrow" Sasuke said lowly, he walked down the hallway

"......." Saiyuki stood there frightened at he father's tone "Gulp"

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

****

**+β****abyboo+**

Yello! Chapter 3 is up! Its finally done! Please read and review until my next chapter!

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authorist Baby Maryah!!**_

**BYE!!**

**+βabyboo+**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**


	4. Warning : Never wake a sleeping TenTen

**Babyboo294: I do not own Naruto!**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Thanks to all reviewers/viewers:**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**kimmy91**

**Luna Rei Harmony**

**Otakugal**

**Sayaka Uchiha**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Recap:**

_"Hey Mom are you serious about the girls lining in a aisle?" Daisuke asked_

_"Yup" Sakura said_

_"It seems Daddy was treated like royalty back then" Hikari said jumping on the bed again_

_"The same royalty I should be getting" Shatori grinned_

_"Who?" Saiyuki looked back at him_

_"Everyone knows that I inherited Dad's good looks" he smoothed back his hair_

_"Grr" Hikari give him a punch in his chest_

_"Oww!" Shatori cried "Stop beating me! Shouldn't you be in bed!"_

_"Oh thats true!" Sakura said " I know school doesn't happen on a Sunday, but you shouldn't be up this late" she got up from her seat as Sasuke picked up Hikari from the bed. Everybody got up from the bed as he placed her back on it, tucking her in. They followed each other out of the room, bidding each other goodnight as Sakura switched off the light._

_"But mommy I want to hear what happen's next" Hikari whined_

_"Tomorrow, I'll continue, tomorrow night" Sakura kissed her on her head leaving through the door_

_Arriving at the next bedroom door which was coloured in dark mahogany colour and green vines imprinted on the sides. As Saiyuki opened the door to her room, she felt a presence behind her. "I'll be speaking to you tomorrow" Sasuke said lowly, he walked down the hallway_

_"......." Saiyuki stood there frightened at her father's tone "Gulp"_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Chapter 4**

**9:05 Tuesday, 2nd September, 2008...... in an unknown classroom**

After the little fiasco in the classroom, I went to my first class, which was really my third class, since the first two periods was homeroom.

I got to my class which was Accounts, with the help of Hinata of course. **Cause you all know, that I don't know what the hell is going around here**. I wasn't late since, from the looks of it, the class was half empty. Taking a seat at a desk, next to a window, so that if I got bored, I could watch what was going on outside, instead of paying attention.

A teacher slowly came into the classroom, short, small, brunette curls bouncing at her every step. The whole class quieted immediately as she took her seat behind the huge desk at the front of the class room.

I took a look at the teacher, her thinned rimmed glasses rested lowly at the tip of her button nose. She placed her plumped hands to rest on the table as she stared at each individual, one of her eyebrows raising slightly as her eyes set on mine.

Her eyes bore at my face as if to intimidate me with her intensifying stare. I kept my face passive, my eyes looking another direction, ignoring her presence, cluelessly looking out the window. She sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair.** I think that was for me.**

"Good morning class"

"Good morning" the whole class chorused, taking a stand. Well not the whole class, cause I didn't stand. And that wasn't left unnoticed by Miss teacher up there.

"Hmm. You may take your seats. Alright class for the rest of your year from Term 2-3, I will be teaching your class, substituting your former teacher, Miss Yuuhi who was recently married to be Mrs. Sarutobi" she informed. **Does she have the right to tell out all of her business?**

"Excuse me" a small voice spoke up as a hand shot up in the air

"Yes" she pointed her stubby index finger to the hand

"If I may ask. Whats wrong with our teacher?" a voice curiously asked

"Mrs. Sarutobi is currently on maternity leave, so she won't be attending school until next year" she said pushing up her glasses a bit in the process

A couple of students in the back of the class snickered as comments about what the woman said spread around in whispers.

_"Who would of thought Miss Yuuhi would've got knocked up so fast!"_

**Ugh. Pigs!!**

"Okay. I am Mrs. Biyako and I will be continuing from where Mrs. Sarutobi left off from last term. We have a lot of work to cover this year, since there are going to be a lot of interruptions this term" Miss Biyako said taking out a bunch of papers

"Hallelujah!!" Naruto grinned

"Don't cheer just yet, cause this means that there is going to be less teaching time, so therefore I won't have much time to prepare you all for your final exams in Term 3" Biyako said

**Exams**

**Dictionary's Definition: Exercises, questions or tasks set to test a person's knowledge and skill.**

**Self definition: A paper which is designed by a teacher to make children like us suffer.**

**This was the one word, I hated most and dreaded to hear.**

After she finish saying he introduction, she began the class by calling out a few notes. I didn't bother to write some of them since I knew some of it from back home.

Mrs. Biyako stopped abruptly as she dropped the book that she was calling from. It made a loud vibrating noise on the hollow metal desk. She picked up a red register sitting beside the dropped book, opening it to a particular page, looking though a long list of names.

"Ten" Mrs. Biyako read off the name in the book "Ten_..uh_ Ten" **What the hell! Is she retarded?**

**".........."**

No one answered.

**"Ten!"** Mrs. Biyako said louder as the whole classed silenced. "Miss Ten!! Someone please wake up that girl over there" she pointed to someone sitting on the opposite side of the room. Her caramel brown buns were most noticeable from my side. I assumed she was sleeping.

A boy seated behind her easily titled forward from his seat, his long brown hair coming over his shoulder as he nudged the sleeping girl in her back.

"TenTen" he called out her name quietly, her body still not waking.

"Lift her up!" Mrs. Biyako commanded

The boy also tried that idea, but it failed, resulting in the movement of TenTen's hand at a fast pace. "Leave me Misu-mmm" TenTen groaned, hitting, the boy straight in the face.

"Oww TenTen" the boy complained, getting up from behind the desk.

"Young man if you don't get that girl up now, I'm going to come over there and get her up myself. **By force**. And it won't be pretty" Biyako said warningly, walking to the front of her desk, seeming eager to have a chance to wake up Sleeping Beauty. "I don't care if you have to kick her " Mrs. Biyako added

I then saw the boy went behind the girl's back and hovered over her body, placing both of his hands at either side of her on the desk. His head bent down to her ear...........

**Normal P.O.V**

"TenTen wake up" he whispered

"Mmm" TenTen groaned, trying to block out the voice from her head.

"TenTen if you don't wake up, I'm going to bite you" he said huskily as his hot breath fanned her ear.

"You won't dare" TenTen said warningly as the boy chuckled at her reaction. "Neji, leave me alone"

"That Biyako- teacher- woman, wants you to wake up" Neji said as he looked up at the teacher, who was suddenly distracted by the dirt in her nails, cleaning them with her teeth. _"Ugh!!" _he shuddered a bit.

"Well she can kiss my a**," TenTen turned her head to face the wall "Cause I'm not getting up"

"She wants to kick it actually, but that can work too" Neji said with slight amusement in his words "But seriously I think you should get up"

"Neji, I told you already I'm not getting up" TenTen said "Now let me sleep". Neji then bent his head down low to her ear, his pearly white teeth grazed it a bit . "_Neji_" The teeth came down, squeezing the flesh at the tip of her ear.

**...................**

**Wait for it...**

**3.....**

**2.....**

**1....... "NEJI HYUUGA!!" **TenTen hollered as he stepped back slightly, smirking at her expression. _**"Neji"**_

"TenTen" Neji mocked her in the same tone

"Miss Ten" Mrs. Biyako said "So nice of you to now join the class. Now sit down!!" **Gasp! Oh no she didn't!**

_"Miss Ten?"_ TenTen repeated it in her head, giving Neji a confused look. "What the f-" **Temper Temper. lol!**

"TenTen" Neji stopped her sentence before, she could start her streak of profanities

"Look don't think you off the hook you Cannibalistic Bastard!! Whats the deal with biting my ear?!" TenTen asked. Neji kept quiet as he just stood there snickering at her as Mrs. Biyako approached her.

"Ten I told you sit down!!" Mrs. Biyako repeated again, interrupting her

"Listen Miss-" TenTen began, as she turned to face her

"Biyako" Mrs. Biyako said

"Look, Miss- teacher- Biya- woman, whoever you are, I don't care" TenTen said "As for as I concern I don't have a last name! So don't be calling my name if you can't say it right" **Attitude gial!!**

" And I told you sit down!!" Mrs. Biyako repeated again "Or you will be taking a walk to the principle office"

"Well send me then, cause i won't be going" TenTen said, folding her arms as she dropped back down in her chair

**Mrs. Biyako looked at her long and hard as both her and TenTen had a staring contest, she looked like she was about to puff out and blow. Even though if she wanted to. Have you seen the size of her body?!**

Mrs. Biyako was speechless. She didn't know what to say. So she settled for a collective statement " Sit up properly in my classroom , its not vacation" Biyako said

"As far as I' ve know this classroom nor my body don't belong to you. So I'm allowed to sit any way I want " TenTen said looking out the window.

"Little girl I ain't got no time to be play your little games" Mrs. Biyako said

"Well don't. Don't you have a job to do, which is teaching this class?" TenTen asked , raising her eyebrows

**Sakura P.O.V**

I watched from the afar, laughing in my head at the verbal battle before me. **Seriously that girl......... I like her. Not in that way! I like her spirit, her attitude. She could survive in Suna anyday. **

Now that I can actually see the girl, she more looked like a boy. Dressed in black baggy capris, sagging on her hips, a close fitting army green shirt with black graffiti fonts saying** "Make your move or Die trying"** on the front, silver spiked black brace on her left wrist and a black wrist warmer on her right and black and white Converse. She had three piercings inside the top of her left ear lined off in small diamond studs and a single silver hoop on her earlobe.

This might sound random but one question still was left unanswered in my head since I came here. **How can these people take this temperature?? **Before I could go any further, it was time for lunch and the bell rang.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**LuNcH TiMe !!!! - 12:00 pm  
**

I picked up my bag, sling it over my shoulder , the bun haired girl ,known as TenTen, crossed infront of me, still arguing with the boy next to her named Neji. I guessed she didn't notice me. Maybe because of my small height. **Inherited from my mother. **I pushed through the door, when I finally got pass the crowding children. I walked down the hallway through the sea of children who were going the same place I was going, the cafeteria.

When I got to the cafeteria, all of the tables were crowded with different people. I saw no seat in sight. I then decided to just buy a granola bar and a can of Sprite, and left before I could be even noticed.

I wandered around outside the school, exposing myself to the new surroundings and as I always noticed. Outside was cold.

The outside was quiet, something that was irregular to me, since back in Suna, there was always a fight going on in the school. Whether it was a fist fight or whatever. At school, could've done whatever we pleased. But one thing I always liked about Suna, was that the worst fighters, the ones that always getting into trouble, were the ones with the highest marks. Ironic isn't.

Anyways, I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't realize the person in front of me.

**Oww!! **I stumbled back landing on the hard ground, the Sprite I had spilling few ways from me.

I slowly looked up as a pale hand stretched out towards me. I looked at it and looked off, giving the owner a glare, as the person looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. The person sighed, stuffing their hands in their pockets.

"Hn. Is that all you're eating?" his dark eyes looked down at my granola bar which was now being tainted by the germs on the ground.

**Well since my mother wasn't really at home that much, she constantly forgot to give me lunch, so when lunch comes, Gaara-kun usually buys it for me, but since Gaara-kun isn't here……….**

**Normal P.O.V**

Her eyes softened when she didn't answer the question. He guessed that it was a "yes"

"Get up" He commanded

"What?" Sakura said as her eyes narrowed

"Oh so you can talk" He said with slight amusement

"Hey don't be judging me" Sakura said getting up from the cold ground, dusting off her capris.

"Look do you want lunch or not?" he asked. He didn't want to argue with her, since she seemed like she wanted to start a fight

"How can I? As you can see I have no lunch" Sakura stuffed her hands in her hoodie.

"Stop being so difficult and come" he dragged her along

"Hey Uchiha!! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Sakura asked struggling from his hold as they approached the huge double doors. They walked through the doors as Sakura felt a few dark glares on her. He took her to a long line, easily going to the front of the hungry children.

"Hey! Uchiha you can't cut the line like that!" Sakura shouted at him as they went infront of the 1st person.

"Take up what you want" Sasuke said leaning back on a railing, releasing her from his hold.

"But I can't, its not right. I have no money" Sakura spilled out some excuses.

"Haruno, take up what you want" Sasuke repeated. She decided eventually to do as he say, but not cause she wanted to or because he ocmmanded to, but becuase of the scary lunchlady with the huge mole of her face and the ahirnet, who was standing behind the counter, glaring at her. **I guess she was going impatient. **She took up a burger and fries along with another Sprite, to replace the 1st one. Sasuke simply took out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and paid for the food. **Stinkin' rich kids**.Sasuke then dragged Sakura towards a table near the windows of the school.

"Uchiha I-" Sakura began to say as she took her seat.

"Eat, Haruno" Sasuke commanded again._** He needs to stop ordering me around. I'm not a pet dog. If it weren't for the grumbles in my stomach, I would of given him a piece of my mind.**_

Sakura opened the packaging, taking a bite of one of the fries. She didn't eat much of the food, leaving back the fries for later. Wiping her mouth, she felt an intense stare on her, looking up slightly she realized that the person was the Uchiha.

"Hmm" Sakura finish drank the ends of her Sprite. "Don't you have some place to go?" she asked as she got a silent answer.

"Hn" Sasuke simply said.

Sakura ignored it and close the packaging of the fries properly, placing it in her bag. Sauske watched her put up the package, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll eat it later" Sakura said as if to answer his questioning look.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted to her.

Sakura didn't strain her neck to see who had called out to her, since she heard the source's footsteps running quickly towards her.

"Sakura-chan where were you?" Naruto asked

"We were looking for you everywhere after class" Hinata said coming from behind him,

"I was outside" Sakura said, noticing the other two people who trailed behind them. " Why?"

"We wanted you to meet someone else" Hinata said as a girl walked infront of her.

"Hi I'm TenTen" the girl introduced herself

"Yeah I know you" Sakura smirked recognizing the girl instantly "You were in my Accounts class"

"Heheh, oh you saw that too" TenTen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, as a light blush of embarrassment taint her cheeks.

"You wanted me for anything else?" Sakura asked getting up from her seat.

"I was wondering since we're friends now, you can eat lunch with us" Hinata twiddled her thumbs shyly giving a small smile "Thats if you want to.....its your choice" Sakura flinched as she heard the word _"friends"_ escaping from her mouth. She wasn't really in the mood for making new friends now, since deep down in side she was still upset about moving here in the first place.

Sakura stared at the girl as she placed a hand on her head as she awaited an answer. "I'm sorry" Sakura began as she spoke quietly her head bowed a little, her bangs hid her eyes; more than usual. "But I'm not looking for any **_friends_**" she said seriously as she passed her. She fixed the hood on her head, heading towards the direction of the doors to exit the cafeteria. "Thanks for the lunch Uchiha"

"See you in P.E Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled. She didn't answer him back but gave him a small wave, acknowledging him.

She disappeared through the double doors, as five pairs of eyes got up and followed her out.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked, noticing the owners of the eyes which followed Sakura, as he caught Neji's attention.

"I like her" TenTen grinned, folding her arms together

"Huh?" Hinata said snapping out of her stupor, feeling dejected by Sakura's rejection.

"She isn't clingy, loud " TenTen listed " May I go on. She'll......survive"

"Hn" Sasuke said as a smirk planted itself on his face

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I made my way back to my locker placing the left- over burger in there. Stepping back a little bit, a wave of expensive perfume hit my nose as my locker door slammed to a shut.

"What do you want? Your intoxicating odour is annoying me" Sakura said turning to face 5 pairs of angry eyes.

"What do you think your doing, dragging Sasuke-kun around like he is your play toy" Karin said placing both hands on her waist.

_**"What the hell?! Play toy?!"**_ I thought, trying to refrain myself from hitting the closest thing to my hand, which is her face. "I don't have to explain myself to you" my eyes narrowed

"Answer me! Why were you with Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as Kin grabbed my shirt

"What? Jealous, much" I smirked "Let me ask you a question" I said catching her attention "Why were you not with the Uchiha? I mean you are supposed to be his girl, right? So why wasn't he spending time with you" From saying what I had to say, it seem like it stop all intentions of what Karin was going to do to me after I didn't answer her question. "Now listen to me and listen to me good. I don't want Uchiha, ok. He just bought me lunch. Now let go of me. Your stretching out my shirt and I know you don't spend money paying for my clothes" And after that statement, Karin just simply waved her hand to Kin, signaling her to release me.

"I'll deal with you later" Karin turned, walking down the hall as the 4 followed.

**What's her problem?**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello everyone! Updating the other story now! Chapter 4 is finally up!!! Sorry for the long wait! Had a run in with mother dearest and marks from school this year!! Lol!! Anyways thanks to all reviewers and all that were new readers for the story!! Hope to see you all in future chapters!!**

**P.S You might not have seen a "future" part in this chapter, but don't worry it will appear in Chapter 5, and everyone will see what Saiyuki's punishment is!!**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authorist Baby Maryah!!**_

** BYE!!**

**+β****abyboo+**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**


End file.
